


boyfriend

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [15]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: "FLOYD!" Riddle screamed, because Floyd was princess-carrying him across campus. "PUT ME DOWN! WHERE ARE YOU EVEN TAKING ME?!""It's a surprise~!" Floyd replied with a grin.Riddle screamed all the way to Octavinelle."Azul! Help me!" Riddle yelled at the other dorm leader as Floyd carried him through the Monstro Lounge. Riddle thought he saw a ray of hope in the form of Azul, who was watching over the waiting area with Jade."Riddle, could you please quiet down? You're disturbing the customers," Azul replied casually, Jade laughing behind him."AZUL!"
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	boyfriend

"R-Riddle...?" Epel said quietly, having caught the redhead after classes. "Could I talk to you?"

"What is it, Epel?" Riddle asked.

"I kind of need a favour..." Epel said, with a kind of soft gaze that would make any self-respecting senior go _'how can I be of service?'_

"Huh? Me...? Not your dorm leader?" 

"You're the only one I can rely on for this!" Epel exclaimed. 

Riddle could physically feel his heart growing three sizes at that.

With a fake cough to suppress his grin, Riddle asked, "of course. What do you need?"

"Please put your boyfriend on a leash!" Epel screamed desperately.

"Wh-what?!"

"Floyd burst in while I was with Jack to ask how I could date someone so much taller than me!" Epel exclaimed, his delicate exterior peeling away to reveal 156 cm of pure compressed rage. "Even though he got a fistful of broom bristles to the face, he wouldn't go away!"

"Wait, you hit Floyd with a broomstick?!" Riddle asked, because usually people who fought Floyd tended to, you know, _end up in the hospital_. 

"Ah, no, no," Epel said, his voice slowly going back to the calm and gentle tone Riddle was used to, even though Epel's grin was way too cocky for that. "We were riding broomsticks for extra practice, and we pretty much flew circles around him."

"...okay," Riddle said. "First of all, why do you think Floyd is my boyfriend."

"Eh? Yuu told me he broke into Ramshackle to tell the story of how he told Trey he was dating you."

"What," Riddle said.

"...did you not know?" Epel asked.

Riddle nodded slowly, trying to remember how exactly Trey threatening Floyd with knives became them supposedly dating.

Okay, there was that one part where Floyd said that he was on a date with Riddle and learning to play croquet, but Riddle vehemently denied that then and would vehemently deny that in the present.

Riddle didn't know when he had accepted Floyd's confession. It was entirely possible that Floyd was just, you know, declaring something with Riddle's input again, and that had to stop.

So, Riddle told Epel, "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you so much!" Epel said with a bright smile. "Please keep his nose out of my love life!"

Riddle had no idea why Epel thought he had any level of input or control over Floyd either, but Epel didn't need to know that.

* * *

For most people, getting a text that contained nothing but _'we need to talk'_ would be incredibly anxiety-inducing. Especially coming from one's crush.

Floyd, however, was _delighted_ Riddle was starting a conversation with him and gladly agreed to talk.

Riddle wanted absolute privacy, though, something he knew he was terribly unlikely to achieve in Heartslabyul. No one wanted Cater to make social media posts about another confession, especially not poor Yuu. He wanted absolute confidentiality.

As a result, Riddle said he would meet Floyd in the latter's bedroom, alone, with the doors locked.

...yeah, Floyd was definitely misunderstanding several things about the situation by this point.

So, whereas Riddle was busy drafting up an actual cost-benefit analysis of rejecting Floyd versus dating him, Floyd was chasing Yuu down to ask what exactly he was supposed to do in this situation.

Yuu, however, had a secret.

They had no idea what they were doing. Absolutely none. They didn't even really know what was going on at Night Raven College in general, let alone the part where they were, well, dating someone. This was not helped by A) he had confessed to them, so they didn't really initiate the relationship at all, and B) he was the first person they ever dated, ever. They had nothing to base their advice on other than vague memories of manga they half-read, gossip from their classmates, their experiences with their boyfriend, and their common sense.

So, of course, they were one of the best people in the school to ask, because they were among the few gifted with common sense.

A "sleepover" behind locked doors, however, was **_really beyond their area of expertise._**

When Floyd asked, Yuu just stared at him for a few seconds. And then their face bloomed a brilliant shade of red that reminded Floyd of Riddle's furious outbursts, because this Yuu was a shy, inexperienced bundle of nerves when it came to romance. 

Yuu wound up gaping at Floyd like a fish, before screaming at him that he was still in high school and shouldn't be thinking of doing _"this and that"_ and _"that and this"_ until they were both of age, and also that Floyd was jumping the gun, and _"did you even kiss yet?!"_

Floyd was dismayed to say that, no, they didn't, and Yuu started to regain their composure. 

"Maybe you should just sit down and properly talk it out _(instead of deciding things on your own)_ ," Yuu said. "Give him a gift and tell him you like him a lot, you know? That's what smooth people do."

And Floyd went to do that.

He, however, didn't really know what to give Riddle. 

Well, he knew that Riddle liked rules, tea, and hedgehogs. But a book on rules would be a boring gift. He didn't want to pour tea for Riddle like Jade would or something. And the only way for him to get hedgehogs on such a short notice would be to steal them from Heartslabyul, which Floyd was opposed to not because of the objective moral wrongness of such an act, but because Riddle would most definitely notice Floyd's theft and would not appreciate it.

Floyd giggled as he kept thinking about possible gifts. It was a little bit like a guessing game, and Floyd was plenty motivated to win.

He wondered if he could find Yuu again to ask if giving Riddle a bunch of strawberries and hot sauce would work, before remembering something.

Now, Floyd wasn't an active Magicam user. He made an account once, got a million followers, got bored, then stopped. So he hadn't seen Cater's posts about how Yuu got a confession directly.

However, most of the rest of the school did. Including Rook, who went around the entire school, singing about glorious love and beauty and justice. If someone hadn't heard of the so-called _'100 point confession'_ from Cater, they _definitely _heard about it from Rook.

Floyd heard about it from Rook. 

The gist of it was that Yuu's then-suitor had brought the prefect to, uhhh, _'this establishment's wondrous arboreal masterpiece'_ and then _'declared his sonnets of adoration and love'_ while presenting Yuu with--

"Oh!" Floyd exclaimed, suddenly getting an idea.

* * *

Riddle had been prepared to have a thought-out, careful discussion with Floyd about the status of their relationship.

In hindsight, that was a very stupid thing, because careful plans and forethought did not mix well with Floyd.

"FLOYD!" Riddle screamed, because Floyd was princess-carrying him across campus. "PUT ME DOWN! WHERE ARE YOU EVEN TAKING ME?!"

"It's a surprise~!" Floyd replied with a grin. 

Riddle screamed all the way to Octavinelle. 

"Azul! Help me!" Riddle yelled at the other dorm leader as Floyd carried him through the Monstro Lounge. Riddle thought he saw a ray of hope in the form of Azul, who was watching over the waiting area with Jade.

"Riddle, could you please quiet down? You're disturbing the customers," Azul replied casually, Jade laughing behind him.

_**"AZUL!"** _

Unfortunately for Riddle, Azul didn't care and Jade didn't either. The other Octavinelle students looked at Riddle in a mix of pity and concern, because they knew there was no way any of them could stop Floyd.

So, anyways, that's how Riddle got kidnapped into Floyd's room.

"Floyd!"

"What? I thought you wanted to meet with me in my room, alone, with the doors locked," Floyd replied.

"That doesn't mean you can kidnap me!" Riddle exclaimed.

"Ehhh, I was just helping you get here faster!"

Riddle scowled at Floyd, crossing his arms over his chest, before Floyd poked Riddle in the forehead.

"Wh-- hey!"

"Come on, Goldfishie~ Don't look so mad! Here! A gift to cheer you up!" Floyd said happily, before pulling something out of his pocket.

"...a bundle of teal yarn?" Riddle asked in confusion.

Floyd giggled, before pulling out his magic pen.

"Not for long. Hey, hey, Goldfishie, watch me carefully, okay?" Floyd said, before casting the spell.

The yarn unraveled itself, before starting to weave itself mid-air. Riddle watched in awe as the yarn pulled itself into the shape of a small rose. It was so detailed, he could have mistaken it for the real thing at a distance.

"Th... that's...!"

Floyd cut the string with a wave of his pen, before sticking the false flower behind Riddle's ear.

"You know, you're hard to get gifts for," Floyd said bluntly, tucking the rest of the yarn back into his pocket. "You're surrounded by roses, so I thought long and hard about how to make a special one. I wanted to give you something that would make you think of me a whole lot."

Riddle was blushing madly by this point, by the way, unable to believe his ears.

"Hey, Goldfishie, did it work?"

Riddle's immediate reaction--

"You're an idiot!"

"EHHHHH?!" Floyd said with wide eyes.

"How dare you! You've been occupying my thoughts ever since your impulsive declaration, and then you say you're trying to make me think of you _more?!"_ Riddle screamed, aggressively pointing his finger at Floyd's chest.

Floyd took a moment to stare blankly at Riddle, before things just clicked in his head.

"Yeah, pretty much," Floyd said. "I like you, after all."

Riddle froze for a moment, his blush worsening.

"Hey, Goldfishie," Floyd started off with a grin. "You've had a lot of time to think, right? What do you think about me?"

"Well..." Riddle trailed off, looking away from Floyd shyly.

"Well?" Floyd echoed, his grin widening as he leaned closer to Riddle.

"Well, you're a temperamental, moody, flippant, violent rule-breaker," Riddle said bluntly. "You don't consider other people at all, you're overly affectionate, clingy, and overbearing. You don't respect any authority at all."

"Eh."

"You skip out on work only to present tests with perfect grades. You refuse to do anything that doesn't interest you, despite you having the capacity to do anything when you put your mind to it. You're capricious, impulsive, and unpredictable."

Floyd had an incredible pout on his face, before Riddle continued on.

"But... that's not a bad thing," Riddle admitted softly. "Sometimes... spending time with you can be fun. Sometimes, you're surprisingly thoughtful, and you.... do things that do strange things to my heart..."

Floyd's mood did an instant one-eighty, and suddenly he was smiling once again.

"Sounds like you like me, Goldfishie~!" Floyd exclaimed.

"Th-that's-!" Riddle said while flinching, before shying away at the end. "I.... I suppose that's not _totally_ inaccurate..."

"Ehhhh? So you want to date me? Want to be my boyfriend?" Floyd asked excitedly.

Riddle gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his temper with the guy he (probably) had feelings for.

"What~ You wanna go on a date with me? Do you want to kiss me, Goldfishie? Do you?" Floyd asked with a huge smile.

And then Riddle snapped.

He grabbed Floyd by the suit jacket lapels, yanking him down forcefully and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
